En el abismo
by KunyBankai00
Summary: Cuando un buen nakama decide ayudarte... tienes frio, el va a calentarte, deuna forma u otra... [Leve Luffy-Nami]


NOTA: ZoRo, con ligero LuNa. One Shot.

Nami y Robin caminaban delante, tras ellas dos iban un aburrido Zoro y un hambriento Luffy que pedía una y otra vez, volver al barco a por comida.

- Luffy, déjalo ya, tenemos que averiguar que es isla tan oscura.

Dijo ella girándose a mirar a su compañero, este suspiro y bajo la mirada.

- Siiiii...-respondió Luffy, no sin fastidio.

Robin se froto los brazos suavemente.

- Es horrible este frio...

- Si, hace mucho frio-Dijo Nami.- es muy extraño dado que es una isla con alta actividad volcánica, pero supongo solo en la superficie, el suelo esta frio.

Dijo suspirando, siguieron caminado hasta un lugar con mucha niebla, nami se paro.

- ¿Hum? Esto es imposible, esta niebla no debería estar aquí...

De pronto se escucho un crujido bajo sus pies, todos se pusieron alerta y Zoro suspiro.

- Ni... respiréis...

Fue el único en divisar la grieta que surcaba el suelo bajo sus pies. Luffy se hincó de rodillas de pronto costándole respirar.

- Q-que...-No sabía porque se volvía tan débil de pronto, Robin también se sentía ligeramente mareada.

- Vosotros tenéis una habilidad... este suelo está lleno de ese mineral.

Dijo Zoro mirando la grieta del suelo, Nami asintió, asi era...

De pronto otra serie de crujidos que más bien se asemejaban a alaridos hizo al suelo ceder haciéndolos caer en un abismo oscuro...

Cuando el polvo comenzó a asentarse Zoro se incorpora.

- ¡Minna!... ¿estais todos bien?

- A-ag... s-si.-dijo Nami incorporándose con algunos golpes y cortes por las rocas, busco a su alrededor, Luffy no estaba muy lejos.- ¡Luffy!

Se acerco a él, este sonrió y la miro.

- Estoy bien.

Ella lo ayudo a incorporarse, Zoro buscaba entre el polvo a Robin, que no había contestado a su llamado, la encontró apoyada contra una roca, tosiendo con un poco de sangre en sus labios.

- Robin... ¿estás bien?

- SI, gracias espadachín-san.

La ayudo a levantarse y caminaron hacia donde estaban Nami y Luffy, al llegar Zoro miró hacia arriba.

- Muy alto...

- No puedo usar mi habilidad.-Dijo Luffy sentado contra la pared del acantilado.

- Ni yo.-Dijo Robin jadeando.

Nami suspiro.- Les dijimos a esos que si no habíamos regresado por la mañana fueran a buscarnos... y solo es por la tarde... vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí.

Zoro suspiro y se sentó también.

- Bueno, pudo ser peor.

Todos rieron, ciertamente habían estado en peores circunstancias.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, la luz del sol se apago, y solo la luna iluminaba con una tenue luz azulada, estaban todos sentados, unos a un lado y otros al otro de la estrecha garganta, Nami estaba congelada, hacia mucho frio ahí abajo, el aire que corría era gélido.

- Tengo frio...-Susurro abrazándose las piernas, Luffy que estaba a su lado la miro.

Camino unos pasos hasta estar a su lado, se sentó tras ella y la abrazo pegándola a su pecho, ella se sorprendió un poco pero le miro.

- ¿Q-que haces Luffy?

- Has dicho que tenías frio, ¿no?

Ella asintió y se acurruco, el estaba cortamente mucho más caliente, que su propia piel. Nami cerró los ojos para al menos descansar un poco, Luffy se apoyo en el hombro de ella dejando caer su sombrero a su espalda y cerró los ojos también.

- Deberíamos tratar de dormir.-susurro Luffy.

- Tiene razón.

Dijo Robin sentándose también al otro lado, un poco más alejada, sonrió, quería darle intimidad a Nami y a su capitán. Zoro se quedo de pie apoyado en la pared arcillosa, mirando de reojo a la morena que se acomodo sobre el suelo de tierra, esta se encogió un poco y cerró los ojos, Zoro se quedo mirándola... estaba temblando, ¿Por qué no decía nada?

Se despego de la pared y se quito su abrigo largo, se acerco a ella y la cubrió con cuidado con la prenda, ella abrió los ojos y le miro.

- ...

No contento con eso, Zoro se recostó tras ella pegando su pecho a su espalda y la pego a él tirando de su cintura, el cerro los ojos y suspiró.

- Buenas noches.

- Domo...-susurro ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Zoro noto que tanto su capitán como la navegante dormían, sus respiraciones pausadas lo demostraban, la mujer a su lado parecía estarlo también, pero seguía temblando copiosamente.

La abrazo un poco más fuerte, pero eso tampoco funciono, ella entreabrió los ojos y suspiro.

- Estoy bien...

- No, no lo estas.

Dijo él en el mismo tono apagado y bajo, miro de nuevo a su espalda, Nami y Luffy estaban como a diez metros, suficientemente lejos. Sonrió. Volvió a mirar el cuello de la morena.

- Voy a calentarte.

- ¿E-eh?

Ella no le entendió, y miro hacia atrás hacia él, que tenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. Zoro bajo la mano de la cintura de ella hacia su muslo, ella se tenso y miro al frente algo sonrojada.

Zoro lo acaricio suavemente y sintió la mano de ella sobre la de él.

- Espadachín-san...

Pero el la ignoro y movió la mano para llevarla entre sus dos muslo subiendo poco a poco hacia su intimidad, bajo el pareo.

- Z-zoro...-trato con su nombre, pero tampoco la hizo caso.- el capitán y la navegante...

- No te oirán, están lejos, si no gritas no despertaran.

Ella subió las manos a su boca para taparla y cerró los ojos muy colorada y apretando las piernas juntas. Zoro sigió subiendo y paro su mano sobre la braga, acariciándola con un leve roce de sus dedos nada mas, ella empezó a respirar un poco más acelerado, unió a la caricia una lamida leve a su oreja, Robin dio un leve respingo y se mordió la lengua.

Zoro apretó sus dedos sobre la intimidad de ella, lo que causo que ella se arqueara pegándose más a su cuerpo, el sonrió y susurro a su oído.

- Has dejado de temblar.

Ella no respondió obviamente, Zoro subió de nuevo su mano por su estomago al descubierto y luego volvió bajar pero metiendo la mano bajo su ropa interior, Ella se tenso un poco pero después se relajo al sentir como los dedos acariciaban su intimidad tiernamente.

Quito una de sus manos de su boca y la bajó hacia la mano del peli verde, sobre la ropa interior la apretó hacia su intimidad jadeando levemente, Zoro sonrió y como parecía desear apretó mas los dedos sobre su clítoris, moviéndolos suavemente.

Robin de nuevo se arqueo y separo un poco sus piernas, cosa que dejo más acceso a la mano del peli verde, soltó la mano de este y agarro el pantalón de él, empujándolo más hacia ella, Esto sorprendió al espadachín que se pego mucho mas a ella rozándose contra sus nalgas suavemente, no solo ella estaba más cálida y sudada, si no que el comenzaba a sentir también calor, a pesar de ir con la parte superior al aire.

El sigió besando suavemente su nuca y hombro mientras seguía acariciándola, sorprendiéndose al sentir la mano de la morena entre los dos, paseándose por su miembro algo endurecido ya, aun sobre los pantalones.

Se quedo mirándola y sonrió, pegando sus labios de nuevo a su oído.

- Pervertida.

Ella no contesto, solo tanteo hasta hallar el borde del pantalón y poder meter su mano, para nada sorprendida de que el peli verde no usara ropa interior. En el momento que ella agarro su miembro acariciándolo, el suspiro y cerró los ojos, a la vez que colaba sus dos dedos en el interior de ella, provocándola un leve gemido, muy bajo y que apretara mas su mano.

Los dos jadeaban ahora algo mas sudados, y el estaba teniendo algo de su propia medicina, ella al final se volvió a girar para mirarlo, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y trago para hablarle en susurros.

- N-no... Nos oirán... ¿verdad?

El volvió la mirada atrás, se sorprendió al ver que ni Luffy ni Nami estaban allí ya.

- Em... no, no lo harán.- sonrió.

Se volvió a mirarla y sonrió malicioso, la puso bocarriba y saco sus dedos de su interior, ella se sorprendió y miro hacia donde estaban su capitán y la navegante, al ver que no estaban se sonrrojo muchísimo.

- Q-que...

Él le giro el rostro y la beso posándose sobre ella, a la vez que con la mano que no sujetaba su peso, bajaba poco a poco la prenda interior de ella, ella acaricio su espalda desnuda y lo pego más a ella.

El la flexiono las dos rodillas cuando bajo tan molesta prenda, quedando mejor accesible, sin bajar mucho más sus pantalones se saco su miembro y lo rozo contra la intimidad de ella mientras jadeaba y besaba en su cuello.

Ella alzo las caderas para sentirlo mejor y acarició con sus dedos su cabello, jadeando algo más alto.

- Nee... espadachín-san...

El bufo al volver a oír el apodo que le había puesto, ella le sonrió y se mordió el labio.

- Yo no puedo esperarte más...-Cogió con una de sus manos el miembro de él y lo empujo a su interior, provocando un gruñido en Zoro, que agarrando las caderas de ella se empujo a su interior, no muy fuerte pero si con decisión.

Ella se arqueo arañando su espalda, él jadeante comenzó a moverse contra ella con deseo, comenzando a sentir las gotas de sudo correr por su espalda, solo ese aire gélido lo confortaba entonces, ella parecía sudada también.

Zoro alzo con una mano la camiseta corta de ella y bajo sus labios para besar y lamer sus pechos, cosa que solo hizo que excitarla mas mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos verdes...

Mas lejos de allí...

Nami estaba rojísima apoyada en la pared, Luffy estaba algo descolocado.

- ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso sin impórtales que pudiéramos verles?

- N-ni idea...-Nami.

~Flash Back~

Nami se desvelo un poco abrazándose más a su capitán y escucho entonces unos leves jadeos y susurros, miro hacia la otra pareja que estaba tumbada en el suelo de lado, Zoro tras Robin, solo veía la espalda de Zoro y poco mas de Robin.

No le pareció raro, incluso le pareció preciosa la camaradería por parte Zoro para con Robin, pero cuando observo el movimiento del brazo de Zoro y la respiración de Robin, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, mas roja que un tomate agito a Luffy.

- Chs, chs... Luffy...-le susurro.

Este abrió los ojos, perezoso.

- Q-que pasa Na...

Esta le tapo la boca y le señalo a esos dos. El los miro, se sonrrojo un poco y se levanto junto con Nami, la cogió de la mano y se alejaron, para darles intimidad...

~Fin Flash Back~

Nami miro a Luffy.

- B-bueno, ellos al menos saben en que usar el tiempo.

El se giro a mirarla y alzo una ceja, ella se le quedo mirando aun sonrojada.

- ¡¿Q-que?!

- ¿Estas celosa?

- ¡¿QUE?! Per que dices, para nada.

Dijo ella alzando el montón con orgullo, el se rio bajito y se le acerco cruzando los brazos.

- Pero si te has sonrojado.

- P-pues porque fue vergonzoso pillarlos, ¿o no?

El negó.

- ¿Por qué? Es natural entre un hombre y una mujer, ya me entiendes, además Robin tenía frio. Zoro es un gran compañero, shishishi...

- Yo también tenía frío y solo me abrazaste...-Dijo ella con un puchero.

- Oh, ¿querías que hiciera lo mismo?

Ella se sonrrojo.

- ¡NO! No quise decir eso.

Negó enérgicamente.

- A mi no me importaría hacerlo, pero si es Nami, shishishi...

Ella se relajo un poco pero su sonrrojo no se desvaneció, sonrió y negó.

- No tienes remedio.

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello, el lo hizo por la cintura.

- Entonces... ¿quieres?

Ella se puso muy nerviosa pero asintió solo una vez, cosa que Luffy noto y acaricio su espalda...

Robin estaba siendo abrazada por el peliverde que reajustaba su chaqueta verde larga sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, ella estaba aun algo agitada, al igual que el.

- Gracias Zoro...-susurro.

- No hay de que, fue todo un placer.-se rio suavemente.

- ¿Dónde irían la navegante y Capitán-san?

- A lo mejor les entro envidia y se fueron a jugar también, quien sabe...

- ¡Crees que nos vieron!-Dijo algo asustada mirándolo a la cara, el alzo los hombros.

- Puede... pero ellos no dirán nada, o me chivare también.

Robin se rio suavemente y acaricio los pómulos de Zoro subiendo por estos, hasta que acaricio la cicatriz de su ojo, el sonrió y acaricio su mano, inclinándose para volver a besarla.

~¿FIN?~


End file.
